no puedo mas
by reika kagene
Summary: yo ya no puedo te dejo esta carta con la verdad


Siempre he sido de las personas que no confían su corazón a nadie debí seguir siempre así en esta carta no diré mi nombre, pero si explicara por qué hice esto espero que alguien me recuerde con cariño aunque quien querría a un monstruo como yo

Flash back

Se ve a una chica baja tez clara cabello azabache y ojos color del chocolate ir hacia un bar destrozada llorando queriendo olvidar todo llega y lo primero que hace es pedir lo más fuerte que haiga lo que la haga olvidar

-no quiero recordar esta vida es una mierda siempre lo mismo-dijo aquella chica

-mmm no siempre es lo mismo señorita todo pasa por algo usted solo ve lo malo vea lo bueno-dijo una persona extraña sentado a la par de ella tenía tez clara cabello de un extraño color plateado y ojos de un dorado como el sol.

-es que no hay nada bueno en mi vida si hubiese quizás en este momento no estaría aquí queriendo olvidar… pero porque rayos le cuento esto a usted si ni siquiera lo conozco métase en su vida- la peli azabache se enojó se tomó toda su bebida y se fue con lo que no conto era volver a encontrarse al peli plata

Fin flash back

No sé si fue una bendición o una maldición encontrarte de nuevo lo que paso debería dejarlo en el pasado pero yo ya no puedo

Flash back

Se veía a una peli azabache caminando cerca de un puente muy pero muy alto tanto que apenas y se veía el rio debajo ella estaba pensando en asesinarse justo cuando estaba por dar el paso hacia su muerte un peli plata que pasaba por ahí la abrazo y la atrajo hacia su pecho no iba a dejar que una persona se suicidara frente a sus ojos

-suélteme, suélteme ya no quiero vivir ya no puedo más con este dolor SUELTEME!

-si la suelto usted cometerá una estupidez, la muerte no es la mejor solución cálmese ya vera que por lo que sea que esté pasando todo se arreglara

-TU NO ENTIENDES LA MUERTE NO SE PUEDE ARREGLAR!-la chica cayó al piso de rodillas y empezó a llorar- tu no entiendes yo soy una estúpida yo lo hice yo los mate-sus ojos dejaron de tener brillo y solo repetía una y otra vez eso

-no creo que usted fuera capaz de matar a alguien contrólese y piénselo

-yo los mate ellos murieron por mi culpa… mama, papa, hermano yo no quise, no quise

-cuénteme lo que paso así tal vez comprenda

- yo estaba en mi casa yo estaba muy triste ya que mi novio me avía engañado con mi mejor amiga llegue y mi mama trato de apoyarme pero yo solo le grite le dije que jamás comprendería le dije que era una estúpida- más lagrimas salieron de la chica- me fui a mi cuarto me encerré no quise escuchar nada comencé a llorar y llorar escuche voces abajo pero no quise Salir escuche balazos y suplicas pero seguí sin querer salir pensé que era solo una película de las que mi hermano ponía todo el tiempo cuando me decidí a bajar después de unas horas mi madre mi hermano y mi padre estaban en el suelo ensangrentados y había una nota en la cabeza de mi hermano que decía "tu estupidez provoco esto" la nota era de mi mejor amiga yo sabía que estaba en cosas malas pero nunca comente nada ya que era la única amiga que tenía ese mismo día cuando la vi besándose con mi novio le dije todo lo que les debía haber dicho desde el principio a la policía como venganza por su traición pero al parecer la policía no logro agarrarla y ella se vengó con lo que sabía más me dolería

-pero tú no tienes la culpa de ello la culpa la tiene esa chica tu no los mataste fue ella

-tu no lo entiendes- llora más- ellos murieron de desangramiento si yo hubiese bajado antes ellos seguirían vivos, si yo no hubiese hablado nada hubiese pasado

- tú no tienes la culpa esto paso por algo solo tienes que seguir adelante….

Fin flash back

Después de ese día él y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos compartíamos todo y yo como una estúpida me termine enamorando de él pero mi amor no fue correspondido ya que ella me lo quito

Flash back

-amiga te quiero presentar a mi novia

-mucho gusto-una chica muy parecida a ella físicamente era la novia de su amigo pero ella era más fría y parecía que carecía de sentimientos

-igualmente

Ellas dos después de eso no se llevaban bien aunque el peli plata siempre trataba de hacer que convivieran una noche que la novia del chico se quedó a solas con la peli azabache le rebelo realmente quien era

-valla, valla me sorprende que aún no sepas quien soy querida amiga parece que la cirugía si sirvió

-la peli azabache estaba en shock no! Ella no podía ser su amiga ella no podía ser…-

-jajaj te quedaste sin palabras? Jajá siempre tan estúpida e inocente deberías dejar de existir después de todo nadie te quiere ni siquiera tu supuesto amigo menos tu novio seguramente ambos te tenían lastima igual que tus padres que ahora deben estar felices de haberse librado de ti

-NOOO CALLATE, CALLATE TU MIENTES ESTAS MINTIENDO

-yo no miento que tu no sepas afrontar la realidad es otra cosa

La chica agarro un cuchillo y con el mato a la mujer delante de ella lo que no espero es que en ese mismo momento llegara el peli plata

-QUE HICISTE- agarra a su novia muerta y la abraza mientras que sus ojos dejaban de tener brillo- lárgate de aquí

-no, no, no es lo que crees yo te lo puedo explicar ella era…

-TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS, NO TE QUIERO ESCUCHAR, ERES UN MONSTRUO TUUUU ERES SOLO UNA ESCORIA DE LA HUMANIDAD NUNCA DEBI TENER COMPACION DE TI- ve a la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos pero con una mirada muy enojada- DEBI AVER DEJADO QUE TE SUICIDARAS EN ESE PUENTE

Fin flash back

Aún recuerdo cada palabra que me dijiste hoy estoy aquí otra vez en este viejo puente creo que voy a cumplir tu deseo dejo esta carta con lo que de verdad paso yo no puedo más espero que algún día me perdones y la leas aunque sé que cuando pase ya será demasiado tarde te amo mi caballero peli plata por eso no puedo vivir sin ti deseo que encuentres a tu alma gemela algún día aunque sé que no seré yo, te amo

ATT: tú amiga que siempre te cuidara

Se ve a un peli plata leer la carta con un arrepentimiento total ahora que sabía la verdadera historia quiso ir y detenerla pero ya era muy tarde cuando llego su mejor amiga estaba tirada a la orilla del rio muerta pero con una sonrisa en el rostro después de eso el peli plata siguió el último deseo de su amiga y encontró a una mujer que llego a querer mucho pero jamás la pudo olvidar porque muy en el fondo de su corazón él la amaba y esperaba algún día estar con ella porque descubrió que ella era su verdadera alma gemela.

Bueno espero reviews sé que no es la mejor historia del mundo pero espero les guste me esforcé en ella es algo que he visto le pasa a mucha gente cuando no puede mas


End file.
